


Lord Harry James Potter: Heir of King Arthur Pendragon, The 3 Peverell Brothers, Merlin, Morgana, the 4 founders, and Magic: Book #1. : The Royal Animagus of 3!!!!

by LordHogwarts_Pendragon_Magic_Emrys_LeFey



Series: Lord Harry James Potter: Heir of King Arthur Pendragon, The 3 Peverell Brothers, Merlin, Morgana, the 4 founders, and Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is a multi King, Others - Freeform, exct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordHogwarts_Pendragon_Magic_Emrys_LeFey/pseuds/LordHogwarts_Pendragon_Magic_Emrys_LeFey
Summary: Harry becomes a Lord of Many and a king!!!





	1. Chapter #1. The 3 Mysterious Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> This is all to the prospective owners: JK Rowling and the other owners of the characters! No money is made from this! I hope you enjoy!!!! (My teachers did Lol!)

One morning, there was a boy of only about 10. He has a terrible mess of midnight black hair and eyes the color of a beautiful, light emerald green, that radiated with power that not even Merlin himself had in and behind his very own eyes. He looked like a wizards house elf for his clothes were overly baggy, old, and large clothes with a few to many holes. Even more so for someone so young. Now, he was a mysterious boy, oh a very, very mysterious boy, and he was currently bending over and tending to the flour bed miniature garden. This boy, however, wasn't just any regular or ordinary boy. That's because he was a Potter. The most special of any and all Potter's; for he survived the curse, the 3rd Unforgivable Curse, that no one ever could. This curse was the killing curse, Avada-Kedavra. All that remained was an unhealable, untreatable, lightning bolt shaped scar. His name, Harry Potter. Harry loved with his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. Now, while Harry was bent over weeding the garden, he came face to face with 3 very odd and strange animals. Now, Harry didn't yet know that these 3 animals were not actually animals, but were really 3 creatures, magical creatures. That's when young Harry realized that the 3 little creatures in front of him were from books he had read in the distant past, but they were all supposed to be a legend and a myth. They weren't. Siddenly, the creature that looked like some kind of royal blue, gold, red, black, and purple colored bird began to speak to him. The strange thing was, however, the fact that Harry could understand it. The bird-like creature then began to speak. "Greeting's, young one. I am Novae, soon to be King of all Phoenixes. In the middle, here, is Drago, soon to be King of all Dragon's, and last but not least, beside Drago, we have Shadow, soon to be King of all serpents. I am the Phoenix Prince, Drago is the Dragon Prince, and Shadow is the snake, serpent, and Basilisk Prince. We are your familiars." That's when Harry fainted.


	2. Chapter #2. Learning the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns some life changing things

When Harry finally woke up, he wasn't outside anymore. As a matter of fact, he wasn't even in, yet alone at, Privet Drive, anymore. It seemed to be like some sort of a private conference meeting room that would be inside of a bank. That's when he realized that he wasn't alone. He sat up to see the phoenix, dragon, and basilisk waiting for patiently for him to wake up. The first thing that Harry asked was, "Where are we?" Novae then spoke up. "We are currently in the conference chamber inside Gringott's Wizarding Bank. We are here for 3 main reasons, one being that of your cursed scar." Drago then continued for Novae. "The 2nd reason for why we are here is because of your height and from you being deprived from food and water, therefore, you will go through a medical test that requires 3 drops of blood." Shadow picked up from where Drago left off. "The 3rd, and most important reason of all, is for you to take an Inheritance Test so we can see and find out every and all Heir, Lord, Prince, and Kingships that you may have, posses, and can claim." Harry just starred at the 3 creatures in shock and surprise. All he could say was, "Wow. Okay." That's when 2 short creatures, Goblins, entered the room. Following behind them was a Goblin who looked like a King. For, he was, in fact, the Goblin King. Not knowing what to say, Harry just said the first thing that came to mind. "Uh, Hello Goblin King? Uh, Um how are you today?" "Ah, why I am doing more than fabulous. We .... wait, what's that sense of darkness..." began the Goblin King. Then turning towards Harry, the King gasped in ultimate shock, horror, anger, and even a bit of surprise. "The boy, it's his scar....... It's Cursed!!!! With Dark Mag... No... Vile Dark Black Magic! That Scar, IT'S A Horcrux!!!!" Harry was shocked and scared now. "Get him to my personal top Goblin healers! Immediately! Then search every vault for a Horcrux! Now, Go, Go, Go!!!!" The Goblin King was worried beyond repair. "You have to be a descendant of the Slytherin family line and as, if not more, powerful than or as powerful as Merlin, to have lived and survived form becoming an Obscurious, on top of having a Horcrux in your scar. Even more so due to your obvious incorrectly healed fractures and bones with malnourishment as well. Ultimately form surviving the Killing Curse. Now, get Heir, and as of right now, Lord, Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell. Get him healed and then bring him back here after so we can have him take the Full, accurate, and Powerful Inheritance Test, along with a Full Magical IQ test. Now, GO!" the Goblin King ordered and explained to the Goblins and Harry.

 

.... After the destruction of the Horcrux, the Goblin King, now known as King Ragnock when he spoke with the 3 mythical and mystical magical creatures. Now back in the room from where we left off at, and in, with Ragnock...

 

(*! Cliff Hanger!*)


	3. Tests and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

_* Now, Back in the conference room... *_

 

             "All you have to do is just prick your finger and place 4 drops of blood on the Magic IQ test and then on the other piece of parchment place just 7 drops of blood. Then we will look at the IQ test first because it will be finished with first." Ragnock explained to Harry. Harry just nodded and did as he was asked.

 

** Ranking of Magical Core Power Level: **

 

** Muggle: 0-2 **

 

** Squib: 3-10 **

 

** Witch/Wizard: 11-100 **

 

** Sorcerer: 101-300 **

 

** Grand Sorcerer: 301-400 **

 

** Mage: 401-450 **

 

** Warlock: 451-700 **

 

** Grand Warlock: 701-800 **

 

** Level Core of Merlin: 801-5,000 **

 

** The Prophesized Child/Uknown Magical Core Level: 5,001-1,000,000+ **

 

 

* * *

****

** Name: ** _Harry James Potter_

 

** Magical Core Rank: **   _Uknown/Prophecy Child_

 

** Magical Core Level: ** _2,000,000_

 

** Harry James Potter is the Most Powerfullest Wizard to have, and that ever will, exist!!! **

 

Ragnock almost fell on the spot. His mouth just hanging wide open in extreme shock and wonder. Ragnock then turned to Harry, before saying, "You are the prophesized child of the prophecy created by none other than Lady Hecate-Magic. Your magical core is over the max of 1,000,000, but it stops at 2,000,000. You are, and always will be, the most greatest and most powerfullest wizard to have, and ever will, walk this very Earth. Oh, it seems that your full Inheritance Test is done and finis... Oh my! It says here on the test results that you have been magically adopted by... My goodness! It says you have been magically adopted by none other than Lady Magic... Herself!!


	4. The Inheritance Test Results!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!

Ragnock picked up the parchment and then began to read aloud.:

* * *

 

_**D=Dead | L=Alive | P=Imprisoned | P.I= Imprisoned but innocent |** _

 

_**Name: Harry James Potter-Magic** _

_**Mother: Lily Evans Potter(D) and Lady Hecate Magic(L)** _

_**Father: Lord James Charlus Potter(D)** _

 

_**Godparents:** _

_**Minerva McGonagall(L)** _

_**Sirius Orion Black** _ **III _(P.I)_**

 

**_Claimable Lordships:_ **

 

**_Potter_ **

**_Gryffindor_ **

**_Hufflepuff_ **

**_Ravenclaw_ **

**_Slytherin_ **

**_Hogwarts_ **

**_LeFey_ **

**_Merlin/Emrys/Ambrosius_ **

**_Pendragon (King Arthur was the last know head of house)_ **

**_Peverell_ **

**_Magic_ **

 

**_Claimable Heirships:_ **

 

**_Black (through Godfather)_ **

**_McGonagall (through Godmother)_ **

**_Dumbledore (by right of Merlin's choice and Illegal Magical Guardian)_ **

 

**_Coronation/Kingship(s):_ **

 

**_King of Camelot_ **

**_King of Magic_ **

**_King of Avalon (can only be unlocked once one is wielding the legendary sword: Excalibur)_ **

**_King of Hogwarts and the lands surrounding it_ **

**_King of the Entire Wizarding World_ **

 

**_The True Master of Death!!!!_ **

* * *

Then Everyone bowing their heads, Ragnock, in complete respect, shock, and mysterious awe, stated, "Your full name and title is that of... His Royal Highness; Lord and Prince Harry James Potter-Magic; Lord Potter-Magic-Hogwarts-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-LeFey-Emrys-Peverell-Pendragon; Heir Black-McGonagall-Dumbledore; King of Magic-Avalon-Camelot; King of the Entire Wizarding World; and the True Master of Death!!!" was all Ragnock announced.

 

"Wait? What?! King? Wizarding World? I'm not a wizard?! I can't be a, a, a wizard, can I?" Now Harry was really confused. "Yes, you can, and are, a wizard and a King. Now, you need yo claim all of your titles." Ragnock said. Then suddenly a Goblin came barging right on in. "King Ragnock, Albus Dumbledore knows that Mr. Potter is here and is walking up to the bank as we speak! What do we tell him?!" "Just tell him that he will be out in a few moments. Keep him distracted. Now, Harry, you need to claim everything! Now!" Ragnock ordered and exclaimed. "Just say, I, your name, then all of your titles!" Ragnock explained. "Ok." was all that Harry said in response. Then, just as Harry finished claiming his titles, Dumbledore came right on barging in, his wand at the ready. "Harry, what have you just done and how did you even get here?" Dumbledore questioned, quite loudly to at that. Then, out of nowhere, Harry got a sudden burst of knowledge. "First, I want my wand back, Albus Dumbledore. Then I want to tell you what I've just done so when I finally attend the Wizengamot meeting that shall be held at the soonest possible convenience for me. I have just claimed all of my titles and before that the Magic IQ Test I took told me that I'm the greatest and most powerful wizard that shall ever exist, even more so than Merlin himself. I'm the child of the first prophecy to have ever been created. I have been adopted magically by Lady Hecate Magic herself. Before all of that, I had a Horcrux of the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, removed from my scar. My full name and title, is, as of this very moment, is Lord Harry James Potter-Magic-Hogwarts-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Peverell-LeFey-Emrys-Pendragon; Heir Black-McGonagall-Dumbledore; Prince/King of Magic-Avalon-Camelot; King of the entire Wizarding World; the True Master of Death."

 

That's when Dumbledore just fainted on the spot.


End file.
